Beta Radio Stations
During the development of several Grand Theft Auto video games, several radio stations and songs were planned for the games soundtrack. However, they were cut during the development. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' Cut Songs * During the Beta stages of Grand Theft Auto 1, there was a version of the " ". ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *Ridiculous FM Cut Songs *Aori - YTZ (C. Anderson) - intended to air on Ridiculous FM ''Grand Theft Auto III'' In Grand Theft Auto III, there are three stations that can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City. However, they are not available for selection at any time during the game and have no songs or DJs associated with them. They are Liberty FM, Liberty Soul FM and WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM. It is not clear whether these stations were originally intended to be ‘real’ stations but dropped during development, or if they were simply designed to sit alongside other fake brands advertised in the game. While Liberty FM and Liberty Soul FM can be seen on billboards through Liberty City, only one advertisement for WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM exits in the game, which can be seen on the Newport - Fort Staunton Expressway. Another possible non-selectable station is what has been referred to as Orbit FM. However, close inspection of the ad (both in the game and in the instruction manual) shows that the correct name is either Orbit or OR-Bit. There is no ‘FM’ and no evidence that it is a radio station. It should also be noted that MSX FM was originally going to be called "Moving Shadow Radio". Also: *Head Radio had a different logo and at one point, shared the same one as GTA 2's Head Radio. *Lips 106 had a slightly different logo. *K-JAH had a different logo with the slogan "Reggae To Rock". *A radio station with Metal and Rock music was cut. This might have been the station that Lazlow mentions on Chatterbox FM. Libertyfm.jpg|The logo for Liberty FM. Libertysoulfm.gif|The logo for Liberty Soul FM. WLLC-The-Zone-Logo.png|The logo for WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM Orbit-GTAIII-Logo.png|The logo for Orbit, a possible beta radio station. Head Radio gta2.png|The Heard Radio logo that was used in GTA 2 was at one point going to be reused in GTA III. Head_radio_beta.jpg|The beta logo for Head Radio. lips 106 gta3.jpg|The beta logo for Lips 106. K-jah beta.png|The beta K-JAH Radio logo with the slogan "Reggae To Rock". Cut Songs *Tom Novy - Back to The StreetsTom Novy - "Back To The Streets", originally intended to air on Head Radio. *Conor and Jay - Carry Me OffConor and Jay - "Carry Me Off", originally intended to air on Head Radio. *Marydancin - Wash Him OffMarydancin - "Wash Him Off", originally intended to air on Lips 106 though a sample is played at the start of the station previewing some of the songs that are intended to be played on the station. Cut Commercials *A commercial for Ammu-Nation was cut but was later reworked into Grand Theft Auto: Vice City- "How 9/11 changed GTA 3 with cut Ammu-Nation commercial". *A commercial for the Military was cut- "GTA 3 Cut Military Commercial". The commercial had originally intended to air on both Head Radio and Lips 106. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Vice City News ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' There is one radio station that can be seen advertised on billboards throughout San Andreas. However, it is not available for selection at any time during the game and has no songs or DJs associated with it. The station is named Dopealicious FM. It is not clear whether the station was originally intended to be ‘real’ stations but dropped during the development of the game, or if was simply designed to sit alongside other fake brands advertised in the game. It is unknown what kind of music the station would have broadcasted, but due to the name "Dopealicious", the station likely would have played a combination of hip-hop (Dope) and R&B (alicious). Another possible non-selectable station is Hi K69, which is a radio transmitter building located in Fort Carson. DopealiciousFM-GTASA-logo.png|The logo for Dopealicious FM. HIK69RadioStation-GTASA-exterior.jpg|The headquaters building for the Hi K69 Radio Station. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' During the development of GTA Advance when the game was originally planned to be a Game Boy Advance port of GTA III, three radio stations that was originally suppose to appear in the game. They were K-JAH, MSX FM and Lips 106. However, they were dropped and were replaced by a few GTA 1 and 2 radio tracks. Despite this, a billboard advertising K-JAH appears in the final version of the game in Bedford Point near the Ammu-Nation. K-jah.png|A billboard of K-JAH in the final version GTA Advance, the last bit of evidence of the stations existence carried over from the beta. Cut Songs *Mantronix - King Of The Beats - originally intended to air on the game's radio, as seen in the official trailer. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Head Radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' *Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 G''rand Theft Auto V'' *Pre-Millennium Radio References Category:Beta Category:Beta Radio Stations